Te encontré
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: El bullicio de voces superponiéndose una sobre otra resultaba intolerable, pero para Alfred no era nada. Ante sus orbes cobalto todo el escenario era mudo, lento, en blanco y negro. ¿Qué será aquello que lo tiene así? -Te encontré…-exclamó el muchacho de ojos verdes, Alfred asintió. UsUk para Bakaa-chan. A happy ending.


**Te encontré.**

Volví :D Mi cabeza no tiene ideas, pero la música puede ayudar mucho. Esto es una mezcla de escuchar: **Servant Of Evil** de Len Kagamine. **Soundless Voice Fandub** por Elisa Petrikowski, **Bésame** de Camila, **Preso de la soledad** de Porta, y **Aunque no te pueda ver **de Alex Ubago.

Ninguna tiene nada que ver, ojalá les guste.

**Disclaimer:** El creador de Hetalia se llama Hidekaz Himaruya, se le agradece el extra con UsUk.

**Pareja: **Alfred x Arthur.

**Géneros:** A.U. Drama, Angst, Romance.

**Dedicado a: **Bakaa-chan. Amiga mía, esto es una disculpa por tu Spamano de cumple, y un agradecimiento por el USxFem!Uk que me escribiste por mi cumple. Me gustó mucho, sólo que no he podido dejarte un review porque he tenido muchas cosas encima. ¡Gracias! :3 Espero me perdones.

El bullicio de voces superponiéndose una sobre otra resultaba intolerable, pero para Alfred no era nada. Ante sus orbes cobalto todo el escenario era mudo, lento, en blanco y negro.

El joven americano sólo se encogió de hombros al sentir el frío clima helarle los huesos.

Ni siquiera la chamarra café, con el número 50 plasmado en la parte de la espalda, lograba quitarle esa sensación gélida recorriendo su cuerpo entero, cada fibra siendo desestabilizada de su temperatura normal.

"_Que frío."_

Avanzando a pasos cautelosos se dirigió a la nada, o eso resultaba en su mente.

Carecía de razón para buscar un sitio en específico, las personas que pasaban a su lado lo empujaban para que aumentara su velocidad, o en caso contrario se quitará de la acera.

"_Que vacío." _

Al final optó por recargarse contra una pared cercana, una entrada a un callejón oscuro, sucio. Era su impresión… ¿O de verdad parecía que estaba por nevar en pleno verano?

Quizás se lo estaba imaginando.

Las nubes que no permitían la salida del sol abrasador con sus cálidos rayos, eran odiadas por los habitantes de Nueva York en esos momentos. Él también las hubiese detestado antes.

"_Arthur, el mundo es helado."_

Sus belfos los sentía amoratados, las manos temblaban en su lugar dentro de los bolsillos calientes de su pantalón de mezclilla azul deslavada, sus lentes de medio marco se encontraban empañados.

"_Me parece gris, nada podría calentar mi alma como un beso tuyo."_

Alfred sonrió, carente de alegría, de burla, simplemente un gesto practicado para cumplir una promesa.

"_Que estúpidas son las personas al hacer promesas que no pueden cumplir._ _Entonces, debo ser un completo estúpido. Pero Arthur, tú eres aún más estúpido."_

**-Porque tú me prometiste que te quedarías conmigo si te besaba. Stupid British Man…- **

La voz alegre y resonante de Alfred se ve reducida en un murmullo lastimero proveniente de una ingenua persona con el corazón destrozado. ¿Qué era la esperanza? ¿Acaso esta no sólo implicaba creer las palabras de cualquiera con tal de no caer en un abismo de oscuridad?

Estaba roto. Porque Arthur lo prometió, prometió quedarse a su lado para siempre, ambos se cuidarían, se amarían ahora que sus sentimientos se encontraban claros y correspondidos.

**-¿No dijiste qué odiabas a los mentirosos? Yo también los odio…-**

Solo, se sentía solo, ya no lloraba. Después de tanto se quedó sin lágrimas para llorar. Tampoco tenía miedo, sus sueños se desvanecieron hace tiempo.

"_No debiste pactar eso, y menos estando en ese sitio. Mentiroso. Embustero._

_Arthur, pronto nos veremos."_

Alfred F. Jones siguió sonriendo mientras emprendía camino directo a la calle dónde los coches pasaban. Se quedó inmóvil en el semáforo, cuando la luz marco "Avancen" a los autos, él cruzó.

Ya no tenía nada que perder a este punto. Y tampoco nada que ganar.

.

.

.

Hace quince años en un sitio desolado había un pequeño niño caminando solitario, el chiquillo lloraba desconsolado, tenía cuatro años. Era muy joven para comprender que su madre lo abandonó a su suerte en esa gran cuidad. La gente pasaba a lado suyo quitándolo con desprecio. Todos le daban miedo. Entonces apareció él.

También era un niño, pero más grande. Tal vez tenía nueve años o diez.

Se llamaba Arthur Kirkland. Un inglés que terminó en ese país por cuestiones de la vida, se perdió, jamás lo buscaron.

Extraño, pero los dos se encontraron, ya no se sentían perdidos. Una sonrisa surcó los labios de ambos niños.

Ahora tenían una familia.

**-Te encontré…-**exclamó el muchacho de ojos verdes, Alfred asintió.

_._

_._

_._

"_¿Sabes cómo termino esta historia? _

_Arthur murió a los veintitrés años, por una bala. Nos asaltaron pensando que teníamos dinero, no. Nadie nos daba un trabajo_ _formal, así que con limitados y temporales trabajos nos sosteníamos, íbamos día a día._

_Soñé con ser un Héroe cuando chico, no pude serlo para quién más lo necesitó._

_Arthur._

_Lo lamento, no me odies."_

.

.

.

Nuevamente el sonido insufrible de las personas, esta ocasión gritando horrorizadas por lo sucedido.

Un hombre fue atropellado.

Alfred observa a la masa, no le interesa. Ya no tiene frío, ni calor.

**-Digno de ti, un escándalo…-**la voz que habló marcando su acento inglés en cada palabra pertenecía a la misma persona que murió por un impacto de bala en el hospital, hace cuatro años.

**-Hello Arthur...-**un gesto similar a una sonrisa llena de felicidad se dibujó en su boca. Seis pasos, un abrazo, un beso.

**-Te estaba esperando…Alfred-**

**-Lo sé, mira te encontré…-**Arthur sonrió al escucharlo, también asintió.

Las manos se entrelazaron suavemente en un gesto de confianza, ambos se alejaron tranquilamente pasando de la gente que miraba el cuerpo de un joven estadounidense destrozado, su rostro enmarcaba una expresión calmada pese a la manera de cómo termino.

Si ellos supieran que Alfred no sufría más, si lo supiesen no dirían: "Pobre, era tan joven" Claro que no, al contrario, le tendrían tanta envidia.

_Mi historia no tuvo un final feliz, porque a partir de ahora tendré una eternidad junto a él._

_¿Acaso no es eso mucho mejor?_


End file.
